hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Indonesia(Muhammad Fahrid)
Indonesia Republik Indonesia (Republic of Indonesia) or more commonly known as Indonesia is a fanmade character for the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. His human name is Muhammad Ihsan Fahrid ' Appearance Indonesia has a dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. He is usually seen with his Indonesian military uniform. Sometimes, he would wear casual clothes when he was free and un-busy. Personality Indonesia is known as a cheerful, brave and kind-hearted young man. He was willing to help other people who needed help. He is an extrovert who act really warm towards other. On the down side though, Indonesia also tends to stick up his nose to other people's business, which sometimes made people annoyed, but they do know that Indonesia meant good for his 'nosing-up' habit. Indonesia is a very religious country. Afterall, "''Ketuhanan yang Maha Esa," or "Believe in the absoluteness of God" is one of his official philosophicl foundation. As home to the largest Muslim population in the world, he goes to the mosque every five times-- early morning, noon, afternoon, evening, and night. Even so, he still accept Christianity, Confucianism, Buddhism, and Hinduism as his official religion. Althought Indonesia is mostly known and loved for his kindness, outgoing personality and bravery, Indonesia also sometimes turned into a rude man and wasn't hesitating to say cold words. He also tends to snap and turn violent. This violence and snapping(or yangire) represents the crimes that his people in real life commited. In 2016, he is one of the 23 countries who still practice death penalty. Due to his bravery, he burnt one of his own city, Bandung, so it couldn't be any use to Netherland. In modern times, he the first country to ever leave the UN. During his leave on Januari 20th 1965, his president state "Inggris kita linggis, Amerika kita setrika! To hell with your aid!" ''It basically means that Indonesia could easily beat America and England which are a lot stronger than him, and he didn't need their help. After Sarinah terrorist attack in 2016 he and his people state that they are not afraid of terrorist with hashtag #KamiTidakTakut which literallly means "we are not affraid". Indonesia is also known for his love of sports, mainly football. Whenever he was bored, he would play football. Indonesia is also athletic and an expert in sports. He also loves Durian. Relationship 'Malaysia The two are brothers. They would always fight with each other over useless matters; from foods, dances, songs and sports. Both are rivals in sports, especially in soccer and badminton. Even though they are frequently seen fighting, Malaysia didn't want to admit it but Indonesia is an 'awesome' big brother to him. Philippines She is Malaysia and Indonesia's little sister. Philippines is a little sister to both of them in the Good Touch Trio or MalPhilIndo trio. But, Malaysia and Indonesia was seperated by her when Spain conquered her and took her in for 333 years. They still have some catching up to do with her 'Singapore' A little-step brother for Indonesia. The both of them are on good terms and Indonesia thinks that Singapore should really loosn up, open himself to the world and should smile sometimes. 'Netherlands' Netherlands had overruled Indonesia since 1602. During the Dutch Colonisation, Indonesia is said to have a grudge against him. Although after each year of staying in Indonesia, Netherlands had showed Indonesia some are, which really made Indonesia surprised. After several years later, Indonesia had warmed up with Netherlands and decided to know him a little further, but Japan that time had occupied Indonesia and kicked out Netherlands out of his country. When Indonesia had declared his independence, Netherlands returned to invade Indonesia again but Indonesia fight well, fighting fighting with brave and glory againt Netherlands. After acknowledging Indonesia's independence in 1949, Netherlands and Indonesia were on good terms until today. 'Japan' Japan came to Indonesia in 1942. During his stay in Indonesia, Japan got along well with Indonesia. One day, Japan told him to abandon Netherlands, promising him that Japan will give him Indonesia's independence. When Indonesia do what was told, Japan took this as an advantage and kicked out Netherlands from Indonesia, thus Japan ruled Indonesia in the year 1942. Although the Japanese Colonisation was only three and a half year, Japan treated Indonesia more cruelly than Netherlands, which was something Indonesia really regretted. However, when America bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan was in chaos. seeing that, indonesia make it move to declare of independence on August 17, 1945. and Japan never set his foot in indonesia after then, but still maintain a good relationship with indonesia for now. 'America' Indonesia and America were close friends. Indonesia is also a big fan of America's movies, which influenced him and his people heavily. However, there are times when Indonesia is also annoyed of America, mainly about religion problems. But this doesn't sever their friendship and throughout a year their relationship has grown more closer. But, America doesn't realized that. 'Australia' Australia and Indonesia were close friends and close neighbors. Australia enjoyed visiting Indonesia, mainly Bali. The two would also sometimes had an adventure either in Indonesia's forest or Australia's 'China' Another close friend who share some culture with Indonesia. China enjoyed Indonesia's company and had influenced Indonesia heavily about his cultures. China also thought Indonesia some Chinese martial arts and kung-fu. Indonesia had also celebrated the events and festivals that China had influenced to Indonesia. 'Egypt' Egypt is the first country to acknowledge Indonesia as an independent country. Surprisingly, Egypt speaks for the first time to Indonesia and strangely enjoyed Indonesia's company. 'Turkey' The two countries maintain good relations for being Islamic countries. Turkey also had once helped Indonesia fought against Portugal. Sometimes, Turkey would visit Indonesia during Ramadhan, joining Indonesia, Malaysia and Singapore making ketupat. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asia Category:Asean